Spark of Hope
by FACT-YouAreReadingThis
Summary: This is a story of how Finnick and Annie got to know each other. How Finnick found his own little spark of hope. One-shot Finnick/Annie pairing Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! THEY BELONG TO THE BRILLIANT SUZANNE COLLINS! :D :3


_***Okay so this is just a one shot that popped up in my head. Which is surprising considering that I am in a car, with my 6 other sibling plus my dad and, we have been driving for 3 hours...well anyways here you go! Please R&R! ANY reviews are appreciated!**_

Spark of Hope

__Finnick Odiar was always considered a ladies' man. All of the women would swoon when they saw him. Every woman that is; except for Annie Creast. One day when he was at the District 4 market trading fish with one of the venders one young woman caught his eye. She looked to be around 15 maybe 16. He himself had just turned 17; it had been three years after his Hunger Games.

She was very petite. Her hair was a light chestnut brown/reddish cascading down to her middle back. She looked to be about 5'3; a bit shorter than him. She had large emerald green eyes that you could get lost in. _She is very...pretty. _He thought to himself. Most women in District 4 were very attractive and this she was, but there was more than that. Just something about her that intrigued Finnick even though he didn't even know her.

That was about to change for Finnick felt something pulling at him, telling him to at least figure out her name. Putting on his best friendly face and putting away the seductive tones he approached the young women eager to speak to her. She was intently tying knots with an old looking piece of rope.

"Hello." He said in a soft tone.

"Hello." She repeated looking up at him.

He was taken aback by her beauty. Her face had no flaws what so ever. She was...perfect. He did not realize that he was starting until she cleared her throat and quirked an eyebrow towards him.

"Can I help you?" She asked her thin eyebrows knitting together.

'Uh...w-what is your name?" He stuttered out.

It was not like him to stutter. He was usually so sure of himself, not superior to others but, confident in himself. Yet here he was one thing he was not use to..._nervous._

"To what does it concern you, might I ask?" she replied, slightly confused.

"Well, I was just wondering." He answered honestly.

"Annie Creast and what is yours." She said timidly yet, confidently.

"Finnick, Finnick Odiar." He said slightly smug, though not purposely.

Annie narrowed her eyes and took a step away from him. She looked as if she was deep in thought so Finnick did not interrupt her train of thought. Instead, he took the moment to analyze what had happened so far. Now he knew her name and obviously now she knew his. She didn't seem to be very affected by his appearances like most women, but he didn't really mind. Though she didn't really seem to be very happy when he told her his name.

"I'm sorry but, I shouldn't be talking to you." She said hastily, as her eyes widened.

Before Finnick could respond Annie turned on her heels and started to walk away. Finnick was confused by her actions. He snapped out of it when he realized she was walking away. He jogged over to her because, for as little as she was she was quite fast.

"Hey, why shouldn't you talk to me?" He asked once he caught up to her.

"You are Victor, my parents told me that we are not worthy of speaking to Victors, so this is why I mustn't speak to you." She replied with a blank expression.

"Well, I don't exactly agree with that what if I am talking to you not vice versa?" Finnick asked astonished by her comment.

"I don't think I should speak to you any ways, don't you have your fans to tend to?" Annie replied, gesturing to several young teens that were behind him.

"Will you please give us some privacy?" He asked flashing his best smile to the teens.

The teens squealed and ran off, surprised that Finnick, himself, had smiled at them. Finnick appreciated that he had fans, but ever since he won the fans would just not leave him alone. It did get tiring after a while but, he eventually learned to deal with it.

"Okay, they are gone...could I at least walk you home?" Finnick asked, turning on his charm to see if it would help.

"Fine. You can walk me home and that is it." She replied upset at herself for having to be so polite.

On the walk back to Annie's house Finnick got to know Annie better by playing a game. The game was that he would ask her a question and she would answer completely truthfully and vice versa. The game helped by filling in the awkward silence. Finnick learned that Annie had a mom, a dad, and two little brothers. She loves the ocean because in her opinion it keeps you calm and settled, some people think that she is crazy but she isn't, in fact she is quite witty. She ties knots to keep her mind strait; she could concentrate better when she was tying knots.

Annie learned that Finnick had a dad, and a little sister. His mom died when he was 14 at the reaping for not listening to the Peace keepers. He loved to swim and tie knots which he has much talent at. Annie and Finnick had an argument if you can call it that, about who was better at knot tying,

"You know we can settle this." Finnick stated with a mischievous smile on his face.

"How might we do this Mr. Odiar?" Annie asked very sure that she was better at knot tying.

"Well you see I can take you to my boat where I have some rope and we can have what you might call a friendly competition." He told her hoping that his plan might work.

"Fine. We can do that on one condition." She asked with an idea in her mind.

"Okay, what is the condition?" Finnick asked suspiciously.

"The winner gets something. For instance, if I win you have to admit that I am better at tying than you are in the middle of the market." She replied happy that he obliged to her idea.

"Okay and if I win you have to give me a kiss." He said triumphantly.

"Deal." Annie said hoping that she would win.

They shook on it while getting onto Finnick's boat. He got two thin pieces of rope and handed one to Annie. They counted down from 3 together, and when they had finished their knot they had showed it to each other. They knew it would not be far to judge themselves so they asked one of the fisherman that were on the dock. He said Finnick's was better, and when Annie wasn't looking he gave a slight chuckle and winked at Finnick.

_I owe you! _Finnick mouthed as they walked back to Finnick's boat.

"Alrighty, I won pay up!" Finnick said with a seductive smile plastered on his face.

Annie walked up and lightly pecked Finnick on his lips then stepped away after a second. When their lips touched it made a weird feeling bubble up in both of their stomachs. Annie was trying to not admit it even to herself that at that moment, electricity surged up her spine. The short little kiss made her stomach feel like she was on one of the roller coasters from the carnivals that District 4 had every now and again, she felt like the roller coaster had just done two loops and then dropped.

Finnick felt something that he didn't feel when kissing the doll like creatures from the Capitol. No, that is not at all what it felt like...it kind of felt..._good. _Finnick couldn't really explain it. It made his insides feel like there were a bunch of butterflies frolicking around in his stomach.

"Wow." was all that the very stunned Finnick could choke out.

A light pink spread across Annie's face at the comment that Finnick had made.

"Well, I better be going home, my parents will probably be wondering where I am." Annie said just slightly above a whisper.

Finnick walked Annie home and the whole way there it was completely silent. It was not an awkward silence, because both of them were deep in thought. Little did they know that they were both thinking about the kiss. They both enjoyed it...very much so.

When they arrived at Annie's house they bid each other good bye. Finnick had promised to see her tomorrow, which Annie was much looking forward to. Before Annie could walk inside Finnick grabbed her and brought her so close that their lips lightly brushed against the others.

"You know" Annie could feel Finnick's warm breath on her face "I cheated."

Finnick pulled her closer for them to share a passionate kiss before pulling away. Finnick winked at Annie and then, turned on his heels as lazily strode down the road. He touches his lips that had Annie's lingering taste on them. At that moment Finnick new that in a world where there is really no good things, were people die from horrible diseases and starvation, and much, much worse...Finnick found something rare that should be treasured..._Finnick found his little spark of hope._

_The End._

_***Well, there you go! What did you think? Please review it is really easy and only takes **__**a minute**__** of your time! Thank you for **__**reading!**_


End file.
